


BLOOD CURSE -Harry Potter-

by MightyBirb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyBirb/pseuds/MightyBirb
Summary: After a twelve year old Bonnabel Briggs is expelled from Ilvermorny, she's enrolled at Hogwarts for her third year. Unfortunately, she's never been good at making friends. Or playing nice.Takes place during The Chamber of Secrets
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, other - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"New girl showed up in class today." Fred told Harry at dinner.

"Bit of a character." George added.

"Didn't say much."

"Tried to insult with everything she did."

"Makes sense that she was put in Slytherin."

"What's her name?" Hermione asked.

"Bonnabel." George said. As if summoned by her name, the girl stood behind them with arms crossed.

"Call me Bonnabel, I'll snap your pinkie off." She near growled at them. They all were awkwardly silent. Finally, Harry stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry-"

Grab.

She wrapped her hand around his pinkie.

"Was there a misunderstanding?" She asked.

"Well, uhh. No? I mean- yes!" Harry looked confused for a moment. "Wait, I mean-"

With force, she slammed his hand into the table. Now others were watching.

"What, can't find your words?" She hissed.

"Oi," Ron grabbed her wrist. She snapped her head towards him. "Bugger off, we didn't do nothing." Bonnie stared at him for a long while. Then, she let go of Harry's hand. "Bloody hell." Ron muttered. "Girls are crazy."

With that, Bonnie leaped over the table, launching herself into Ron. He shrieked, trying to push her off him. Fred and George jumped up as well, trying to pull her off their brother.

"Miss Briggs." Dumbledore gently put a hand on her shoulder as she was finally wrenched off of Ron. She pulled her shoulder away.

"Fuck off!" She seethed. Dumbledore looked at her over his half moon spectacles.

"I know what you're trying to do, miss Briggs. Every student needs a proper education." He patted her on the head. "Even if we must knock it in a little." His eyes twinkled playfully.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be sick of me by the end of the week." Bonnie sneered.

"Well then, off to bed with you all!" Dumbledore called gently throughout the hall. Students began to shuffle out one by one. "I won't expell you, Bonnie. I hope you know that. You need to learn to take a little responsibility for yourself, and perhaps hold yourself in a little higher regard. Ta ta." He wandered off, his wizards hat shapeshifting into a little night cap.

Bonnie glared at his back, kicking a bench of the table to her left and snapping the wood in half.

\---

Bonnie paced the room she was assigned in the Slytherin dorms. The two other girls, Agatha and Ursula, whispered a little to themselves, occasionally glancing at Bonnie.

"So, Bonnie, right?" Agatha looked at her. Bonnie glared at them. "You're pureblood, right?"

"What?" Bonnie asked lowly, taking a step towards them.

"You know, who are your parents?"

"None of your business, you fucking whore!" Bonnie continued to pace. Ursula gasped, wrinkling her nose.

"Unbelievable." She said, turning to Agatha. "Of course we're the ones who get stuck with the bitchy half-breed."

"Half-breed? Half-breed?!" Bonnie stormed towards Ursula, and the two girls just finally realized how much taller she was than them. Ursula squeaked as Bonnie lifted her off the ground by the front of her robes.

"Hey, put me down! Bloody temperamental bitch!" Ursula wriggled. Agatha grabbed Bonnie, who just slammed her elbow into her nose.

Turning, Bonnie stormed down the stairs with Ursula still in grip.

"Last time I got expelled, it was an accident." Bonnie hissed to her as she held the squealing girl in the common room. Some other students began to notice her. "This time, I'll try to have a little fun with it!"

With a tug, she pulled Ursula over to the fireplace in the wall, and Ursula screamed as she held her face over the coal.

The common doors burst open, the head of house and a prefect trying to help Ursula. The prefect managed to pull Ursula away from the fire as Bonnie was distracted by Snape. He stood over her, intimidatingly. It didn't seem to affect Bonnie, who stood at about six feet tall at thirteen, and was a couple inches taller than the professor.

"Headmaster's office." He snarled. "Now!"

"I wonder," Bonnie sneered as she stared down at Snape. "If I broke your nose, would it fix it or just make it worse?"

"Why you little-"

"Oh, so we're talking about little now, huh?" Bonnie laughed. She flicked his head, and he grabbed her arm.

"If you're trying to get expelled, you have succeeded. I will make sure of that."

"Good to know I'm good at something."

The two glared harshly at one another for a moment, before Snape let go of her arm. She dropped her hand, and watched his face grow from stern to a little smug. She cocked her fist back, landing a hit on the side of his head.

\---

Bonnie curled herself in a ball on the bed. She'd been given an old unused room in the girls dorms to be her own space. Snape was furious when Dumbledore told him that he was not going to expell her.

"She's trying to get herself expelled, Severus." Dumbledore explained calmly. "But as headmaster of Hogwarts, I refuse to give up on any of my students."

She wondered why he'd bother. Why he'd bother with someone like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellabee Granger walked down the hall, holding her sister's hand. Hermione had become terrified of the girl who terrorised kids relentlessly between classes. Hermione didn't want to quite admit it, but she was petrified of the idea of running into this girl after hearing how on her first day she had gone as far as attacking Snape.

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped quietly to Bellabee, pressing herself into her older sisters robes tightly. "There she is... She's the one-"

Thump!

"The one who just hit that boy with the camera?" Bellabee whispered to her sister. Despite Hermione's hushed, fearful protests, Bellabee walked over to confront Bonnabel.

"Hey!" She called over. Bonnie turned to her, eyes narrowing on the girl. "You listen here and you listen bloody good!"

"What?" Bonnie hissed.

"If I see you near my sis, I'll cut your ears out so you can't hear me hex you into oblivion!" Bee threatened the girl.

"Oh? Will you now?" Bonnie sneered, stepping closer until her face was nearly touching Bee's. Bee didn't seem faltered in the slightest, but felt her hair turn a light pink. Nonetheless, she held her glare.

"I've heard you like punching people." Bee said. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her odd comment. Bellabee, quickly, threw a punch at the girl. Bonnie was just as quick to return it, knocking Bee to the floor, the two tumbling and rolling, kicking and spitting insults and profanity that made the paintings on the wall blush furiously.

"Oooh! Girl on girl!" Peeves squealed. "Love it, love it!" He vanished for a moment, before returning with a bucket of mud, dumping it on the two. They hardly seemed to notice, other than Bee's angry yell of "Piss off, Peeves!"

Bonnie managed to get in a particularly hard hit, knocking Bee aside. The mud made her slide and crash into a suit of armor, and she began hitting Bonnie on the back with the leg piece. A few rips in her robes appeared, bleeding cuts in her back.

With a solid thump, Bonnie made a hard crack on Bee's nose, breaking it. Blood dribbled out onto the mud. She shot her hand out, grabbing Bonnie by the foot and tugging her to the ground with her.

"Stop this!" Flitwick squeaked. With a wave of his wand, Bee was shoved away from Bonnie, the two still kicking at each other and yelling. "I should've known you two would manage to get into trouble eventually!"

Bonnie was the first to react, feet slipping a little as she ran at Flitwick. He backed away, startled a little, but when she got close, Bee tackled her from the side once more.

\---

Hermione never said it out loud, but she was utterly embarrassed by her sister, all the time. For some reason, Bellabee felt a need to protect her little sister. Hogwash. Hermione thought she could do just fine on her own. 

"You!" She cried, pointing her wand at her older sister as she walked out of the hospital wing. Her nose had been fixed, and she was patting away the remaining blood.

"Me?" Bee asked her little sister, confused.

"You are so... So...!" Hermione stomped her foot angrily. "Stupid! You're a silly brute!"

"What?" Bee blinked at her sister.

"I told you to keep her from bullying me, not wreck the corridor beating each other to death!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah, I was!" Bee argued back. "I showed her I mean business. I was just trying to help!"

"I didn't need your help! Not like that!"

"But I didn't want you to be the one in the hospital wing with a broken nose!" Bee snarled at Hermione. Hermione was dead quiet for a moment, lips pressed in a tight line, before she swiftly waved her wand and said,

"Aguamenti!" A jet of water sprayed Bee in the face, washing away the remaining blood and dirt stuck to her. "I hate that I try so hard to be the best I can," Hermione began with tears in her eyes. "And all you have to do is be around for mum and dad to approve of you! I try twice as hard as you, but I still feel like I'm no better than you in their eyes!"

"You think you're better than me?" Bee asked her sister lowly. Hermione's mouth opened and closed a couple times.

Turning on her heel, Hermione stormed off, her fists balled up tight at her sides. Bee knew exactly how she felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Avemilius and Algaentree Lestrange were some of the more exotic young girls in Hogwarts. Young and quickly growing into beautiful women, it was evident that Avem and Alga would be bright witches when they were sorted into Ravenclaw. Long, wine red hair hung around the smalls of their backs, like locks of blood, some said. Their skin was pale and pinkish, like they'd just gotten inside out of the cold. Their eyes bled a strong blue, but seemed to be bright violet in the right light.

Avem was the smart one, her grades impeccable and her spells powerful. She knew the books like the back of her hand, not unlike that young Gryffindor girl she'd seen here and there.

Alga was taught to be stern, quick thinking, and practical. Her charm rivaled most. Rather than learning by the books, Alga got the most out of her studies by experimentation, trying spells, putting twists on them, learning the very mechanics of such things.

Their mother was a strict, cruel woman. Often preaching typical blood purity to her two daughters, she had no hesitation in giving them their father's last name, despite his reputation being somewhat tainted. When Avem and Alga were sorted into Ravenclaw, Mother was unhappy, but not punishing. 

"That old hat was always crazy," She'd told them. "Just as crazy as that idiot headmaster of theirs."

Severus Snape was a family friend of Mother's. The two girls always held their heads down when they saw him, knowing what he was like around Mother and Uncle. Cruel, just like the other death eaters.

So, when they had heard of a Slytherin girl attacking her own head of house, Avem and Alga insisted they had gotten no pleasure from the news. Nor any satisfaction when Snape had shown up to class the next day with a busted lip and a black eye. No, no feeling at all...

Avem and Alga had been among the crowd watching Bonnie and Bee fight in the corridor. Avem had hit her sister upside the head when she'd been watching the two with a hint of intrigue in her eyes.

"I saw you in the corridor." Alga said to Bonnabel a few days later. "That was... Interesting."

"What of it?" Bonnie replied gruffly, eyebrow raised.

"Just... I've never seen someone fight like that. Not really." She shrugged slightly, looking down.

"You've never seen someone beat the shit out of someone before?" Bonnie chuckled. "Do you want me to give you another example?"

Alga hadn't tried to talk to Bonnie after that.

"We have a another new student joining us late this year," Dumbledore announced one dinner, a few weeks after the fight. "Slytherin house, please welcome third year Janet Pobblefree."

The table clapped almost unsurely. One could hear the gears turning in each of their heads, trying to think of a family named Pobblefree. Janet stood up from next to Dumbledore, cheerfully walking to her new seat. 

She was Asian, with bright, dyed red hair, with blue on the ends. She looked up her new classmates hopefully, only to find scowling faces. Her smile, however, did not falter.

It didn't take her roommates (Bonnie's old roommates) Ursula and Agatha long to discover she was the one thing they hated most. Muggleborn.

Her first class, potions, was a subject Janet had never looked into.

"Call me Zoe." She had told the other Slytherin students the next morning. "Zoe Longfang is my name!"

When professor Snape had passed out ingredients, he was not at all amused when Zoe had juggled her ashwinder eggs, or walked on the edge of her cauldron, or balanced three flasks on her nose. He was especially unhappy when she had stood on her hands and stirred her potion with her feet.

"Is that REALLY necessary?" He drawled irritably as he watched her start trying to cut the wormwood with the knife in her teeth. She spit out the knife onto the table.

"Of course!" She told him with a silly smile. "Keeps me on my toes! Or rather, keeps me on my fingers!" She lifted one hand off the chair, wiggling her fingers.

Zoe used her free hand to add the final ingredient, just a drop of Rose Oil, and....

BOOM!

"Out, Ms Pobblefree, OUT!" Snape yelled, and Zoe darted out the door, leaving the entirely pink classroom behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Vega sat in the Headmaster's office, kicking her feet as they hung off the stool she sat upon.

"How fun!" Dumbledore said with a happy smile as Vega had arrived that evening. "Three new students late this year! A new record!" Dumbledore opened a large book under his desk, flipping through thousands and thousands of pages. Her father Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes and groaned impatiently at the man's antics. Taking out a quill, he wrote in the book, "Late... Students... Three! There we are." Dumbledore snapped the book shut, getting up and going to get the old hat from up on a high shelf.

Before he could, a young phoenix bird swiped the hat into it's beak, hopping off.

"Oh dear... Fawkes! You naughty bird!" Dumbledore scolded, but Vega could hear the endearment in his voice. He shuffled after the bird insanely slow, Vega wasn't even sure if he was lifting his feet off the ground. "Give it here." Dumbledore cooed at him affectionately. Fawkes tilted his head, as if he didn't understand. Shakily he reached up and grabbed the hem of the sorting hat. Fawkes looked at him for a few moments, before letting go.

Somehow, the old hat seemed to be made of steel to Dumbledore, as he lurched forward slightly, dropping the hat. Dumbledore leaned down, ever so slowly, and grabbed the hat. Halfway through leaning back up, he dropped the hat again. He leaned down again...

"I'll get that." Lucius hissed, snatching the hat off the ground and forcing it roughly over his Vega's head.

"Hmm..." The old hat's voice hummed through Vega's mind. "Funny," He chuckled. "I was ready to put you in Slytherin immediately, just like your brother, but now..." He hummed again. "No no, you are far from being an ambitious Slytherin... This is tricky. Oh I do love a good challenge!" 

"I don't mind waiting." Vega thought with a smile.

"Well, clearly Slytherin is not the answer. Perhaps a Gryffindor, eh? Break tradition like your mother's cousin? Sirius Black? No no... You don't have that fire of bravery, no offense, dear. Once again, you lack the boldness, the pride of a Gryffindor. Ravenclaw? Hmmm... No no, you're not... Ah, what's the word... Stuck up?" The hat laughed. "I kid, of course. No, you're too easy going. Oh! It's all so obvious now. Silly me. Must be..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" He yelled.

Vega had never seen her father so angry. When Vega had reached up to pull the hat off her head, he'd cracked his cane against her hands, making her yelp.

"Don't take that off, Vega. Clearly, there has been a mistake." He spoke lowly, top lip curled back in disgust at even the idea of one of his own children being placed anywhere other than Slytherin. Ravenclaw, he might be able to tolerate, Gryffindor would set his blood boiling, but Hufflepuff?! It was outrageous!

"Now now, Lucius, the sorting hat has made his choice." Dumbledore told him with a knowing look over his spectacles.

"Well it chose wrong!" He hissed. "Do it again!"

"Do you want me to say it again?" The hat sassed. "Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff through and through!"

"Why you little-!" 

"Lucius!" Dumbledore finally raised his voice slightly, making Lucius pause. "I'm sure you have business to attend to at the ministry tomorrow. Why don't you go and have a nice dinner with Narcissa, and get a good nights sleep, and think this all over. Alright?"

Before Lucius could retort, Dumbledore patted him on the back. "Good boy. Run along now, I need to get a Hufflepuff prefect to take Vega to her dorm." 

Vega bit her lip as she watched her father storm out, mumbling "Wait till Narcissa hears about this..." Dumbledore spoke quietly to one of the paintings, and man inside left, presumably to the Hufflepuff dorm.

"Dear would you like a sweet?" He asked her kindly.

"Yes please, that would be just lovely sir." Vega said, tapping the toes of her shoes together. "Mum hardly ever let's me have sweets. Says they're not good for me."

"Well, one won't hurt, now will it?" Dumbledore pulled a little bowl out of a cupboard, looking in it. "I was gifted these from one of my students on Halloween. A little muggle candy called Candy Corn. Too waxy for me but, perhaps, you will enjoy a few?" He dropped a couple of the little sweets into her hand, and Vega looked at them in awe.

"I've never eaten muggle sweets before!" Vega broke one in half, looking down the center. "Are they made of real corn?"

"No one knows." Dumbledore told her.

"Oh, muggles are just so...!" Vega stopped herself. "You won't tell my father I was eating muggle sweets?"

"Not unless you specify that I do so." Dumbledore smiled. "Though I must admit, it would be hard to bring up the topic in a natural conversation."

With a wide grin, Vega popped the sweet into her mouth, humming contently at the flavor.

"Thank you professor Dumbledore!" Vega patted her cheek happily. "These are just simply lovely!"

"I'm so glad you enjoy them, Ms Malfoy." Dumbledore turned to his office door as a tall, lanky boy with messy auburn hair and bent glasses came in. He was breathing heavily, hair singed on one side, missing his tie, and his prefect badge was pinned to his pants. He was absolutely drenched, and looked like he was shivering. "Ah, Mr Fritterby. My boy, what ever has gotten you so frazzled?"

"Uhh, nothing! Nothing, professor Dumbledore." He stammered, pulling his tie out of his shoe, and pinning his badge onto his chest upside down. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore blew a gust of air at Fritterby, but now his hair was standing straight up on end and he looked even stranger.

"Mr Fritterby, this is Vega Malfoy." He gestured to the tiny, skinny girl with thin platinum hair. "Ms Malfoy, this is Elijah Fritterby. He'll be your prefect. Now, I was expecting Rebecca Gallend here, where is she?"

"Oh... About that." Elijah shuffled on his feet. "Uhh, right before we got your message, I was outside with her, and I told her we had to break up because she kept throwing me in the lake when we fought... And then she threw me in the lake..."

"I see. No matter. If you could show Ms Malfoy to the Hufflepuff common room, you can help her get settled for the night."

"Alright professor." Elijah ushered Vega out, the two waving goodnight to Dumbledore, and they walked through the slowly dimming corridors. "So, how does it feel to break family tradition?" Elijah asked her playfully, but there was also a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I don't really mind, honest. I'm just happy to be included." Vega bounced a little as they walked.

"Ha! You'll fit in just fine in Hufflepuff." He told her.

"Are you cold?" Vega asked Elijah as he began to shiver again in the chilling hall.

"No no... Well, yes, but I'll be fine." He told her, quite unconvincingly, however. Vega could hear his wet socks squishing in his shoes.

"Here!" Vega reached into a tiny coin purse in her pocket, pulling out two big, fluffy socks. "I made them for Draco for Christmas, but he sent them back. You can have them!"

"Honest?" Elijah looked at them, grabbing the socks. They were unbelievably soft.

"Of course!"

"Thanks!" Elijah put the socks in his pocket. "Besides, I needed a new pair. Rebecca burned a bunch of my clothes last week."

"She was your girlfriend, right?" Vega tilted her head a little.

"Yeah, she's one of the Hufflepuff prefects. I started dating her last year, but ever since she won't leave me be! She's just really... Protective." Elijah shrugged.

"Sounds a little more like she's being possessive, but I've never met her. I can't give my input."

"Here we are!" Elijah announced. "Now, you've got to tap this barrel here," He pointed at the barrel. "And tap it to the rhythm of saying Helga Hufflepuff. Like such." 

Tap tap, tap tap tap tap!

Vega jumped back as a stream of strong smelling liquid was dumped in Elijah.

"Oh goodness, are you okay?" Vega asked him, taking out a cloth and wiping off his glasses.

"Damn!" He cursed, shaking his sleeves. "Excuse my language, sorry. Rebecca must have changed the barrel." Elijah knocked on the barrels, and he and Vega waited until a sleepy looking fourth year answered.

"Elijah? What're you doin out here? I thought you'd gone up to bed already." The boy tilted his head slightly.

"So sorry Cedric, but I was in Dumbledore's office, getting this new student." Elijah sneezed, the smell assaulting his nose and mouth unbearably.

"Oh alright then." He turned to Vega, who simply smiled, as she usually did. "I'm Cedric. Welcome to Hufflepuff."

"Thank you! I'm so excited to be here. I'm Vega Malfoy." She stuck out a hand. Cedric blinked in surprise for a moment, before shaking hands.

"A Malfoy? Draco's... Cousin?"

"Sister." She affirmed, stepping into the common room with Elijah. "You go get some fresh clothes on, yeah?" Elijah nodded, hurrying up to the washrooms.

"Well, most students are in their dorms, but me, Hannah, Justin, and Ernie are playing gobstones. Care to join?" Cedric asked her.

"Absolutely." Vega told him.


End file.
